


Attention is like a drug

by flyin_writer



Series: random short fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attention Seaking, Drug reference, Projection fic, Wilbur Soot-centric, idk - Freeform, like its used as a metaphor, phil is technically mentioned but hes key so, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyin_writer/pseuds/flyin_writer
Summary: CW // drugs are used as a metaphor in thisWilbur craves attention. Its why he's often labelled as chaotic.shit im projecting again
Relationships: none ew
Series: random short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169093
Kudos: 27





	Attention is like a drug

Wilbur would always act up, it was practically in his blood at this point. He could chalk it down to chaotic-ness and people wouldn’t care. People wouldn’t give a shit if Wilbur said he ate sand, because that’s just Wilbur. Being able to sound serious while acting chaotic had become his thing. 

With how people reacted to the aforementioned sand thing, he did it more. Wilbur would enter his friends' stream chat, say something completely out of place and then leave. It was a simple pattern. Over time, everyone else had even gotten neutralised to it. Saying how it was just classic Wilbur.

He would mainly do it in Phil’s chat. Not just because he was able to take advantage of the text to speech feature Phil let him have, but because Phil would always react. Whether it be laughter or confusion, it was a reaction and Wilbur loved it. Too much attention felt like a drug for Wilbur. Every time he took the pill, it made him happy and whole again. 

Should Wilbur probably have seen a therapist for this growing up? For sure. Without a fucking doubt in the world. But, then again, who would actually fucking care about him that much to sit and talk to him these days. Therapists had to, it was their jobs; they get paid for telling people things they already knew about themselves but in a more condescending manner. Lord did Wilbur hate it.

All Wilbur knew was that he needed attention to keep thriving. He needed people to react to the things he said. If they didn’t react, he just felt like he failed. It was a form of rejection in his eyes. And rejection just felt like shit. The mere thought of someone being disappointed in him would make him panic. 

That’s why he went to Phil. The man was like a father figure to Wilbur, so any form of praise and attention felt like nothing compared to what his peers would say. On top of it, Wilbur always managed to earn a reaction from Phil. And it made him happy to know that he hadn’t failed. It made him happy to know that at least he could be safe with knowing that Phil would care in some form.

The way Phil would praise his latest songs, constantly telling Wilbur how proud he was of him. His eyes always ended up teary and foggy whenever Wilbur would hear Phil say that. 

Someone was proud of him. At last.


End file.
